english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Clarence Nash
Clarence Charles "Ducky" Nash (December 7, 1904 – February 20, 1985) was an American voice actor. He was born in the rural community of Watonga, Oklahoma, and a street in that town is named in his honor. He's known for voicing: Donald Duck in Walt Disney's shorts. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Bambi (1942) - Bullfrog *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) - Donald Duck *One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Dog Barks *Saludos Amigos (1942) - Donald Duck *The Three Caballeros (1944) - Donald Duck 'Shorts' *A Good Time for a Dime (1941) - Donald Duck *All Together (1942) - Donald Duck *Alpine Climbers (1936) - Donald Duck *Beach Picnic (1939) - Donald Duck *Billposters (1940) - Donald Duck *Boat Builders (1938) - Donald Duck *Chef Donald (1941) - Donald Duck *Clock Cleaners (1937) - Donald Duck *Cock o' the Walk (1935) - Ducks *Don Donald (1937) - Donald Duck, Donna Duck *Donald's Better Self (1938) - Donald Duck *Donald's Camera (1941) - Donald Duck *Donald's Cousin Gus (1939) - Donald Duck *Donald's Decision (1942) - Donald Duck *Donald's Dog Laundry (1940) - Donald Duck *Donald's Fire Survival Plan (1967) - Donald Duck *Donald's Garden (1942) - Donald Duck *Donald's Gold Mine (1942) - Donald Duck, Jenny the Burro *Donald's Golf Game (1938) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Donald's Lucky Day (1939) - Black Cat, Donald Duck *Donald's Nephews (1938) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Donald's Ostrich (1937) - Donald Duck *Donald's Penguin (1939) - Donald Duck, Tootsie the Penguin *Donald's Snow Fight (1942) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Donald's Vacation (1940) - Donald Duck *Donald and Pluto (1936) - Donald Duck *Donald and the Wheel (1961) - Donald Duck *Donald Gets Drafted (1942) - Donald Duck *Early to Bed (1941) - Donald Duck *Family Planning (1967) - Donald Duck *Fire Chief (1940) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Golden Eggs (1941) - Donald Duck *Good Scouts (1938) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Hawaiian Holiday (1937) - Donald Duck *Home Defense (1943) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Hook, Lion and Sinker (1950) - Donald Duck *Lonesome Ghosts (1937) - Donald Duck *Lucky Number (1951) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Magician Mickey (1937) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Amateurs (1937) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Birthday Party (1942) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Circus (1936) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Fire Brigade (1935) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Grand Opera (1936) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Polo Team (1936) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Service Station (1935) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Surprise Party (1939) - Pluto *Mickey's Trailer (1938) - Donald Duck *Modern Inventions (1937) - Donald Duck *Moose Hunters (1937) - Donald Duck *Mother Goose Goes Hollywood (1938) - Donald Duck *Moving Day (1936) - Donald Duck *Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) - Daisy Duck, Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *No Hunting (1955) - Donald Duck *Officer Duck (1939) - Donald Duck *Old MacDonald Duck (1941) - Donald Duck *On Ice (1935) - Donald Duck *Orphan's Benefit (1934) - Donald Duck *Orphans' Picnic (1936) - Donald Duck *Polar Trappers (1938) - Donald Duck *Put-Put Troubles (1940) - Donald Duck *Sea Scouts (1939) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Self Control (1938) - Donald Duck *Soup's On (1948) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Steel and America (1965) - Donald Duck *Straight Shooters (1947) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Tea for Two Hundred (1948) - Donald Duck *The Autograph Hound (1939) - Donald Duck *The Band Concert (1935) - Donald Duck *The Dognapper (1934) - Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse *The Fox Hunt (1938) - Donald Duck *The Hockey Champ (1939) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *The Riveter (1940) - Donald Duck *The Village Smithy (1942) - Donald Duck, Jenny the Burro *The Volunteer Worker (1940) - Donald Duck, Butch the Bulldog *The Whalers (1938) - Donald Duck *The Wise Little Hen (1934) - Donald Duck, Peter Pig *The Worm Turns (1937) - Cat *Timber (1941) - Donald Duck *Truant Officer Donald (1941) - Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Tugboat Mickey (1940) - Donald Duck *Uncle Donald's Ants (1952) - Donald Duck *Window Cleaners (1940) - Donald Duck 'TV Specials' *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1984) - Donald Duck Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Mickey Mouse Splashdance (1983) - Donald Duck *Pardners (1980) - Donald Duck *Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party (1954) - Donald Duck *Yankee Doodle Mickey (1980) - Donald Duck 'Read-Along Storybooks' *The Talking Mickey Mouse Show: The Impossible Journey (1986) - Donald Duck Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Bachelor Mother (1939) - Donald Duck *Joy of Living (1938) - Donald Duck 'TV Specials' *On Vacation with Mickey and Friends (1956) - Donald Duck *One Hour in Wonderland (1950) - Donald Duck Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Years active on this wiki: 1934-1984. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 1986. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors